Lost Angels
by JadedKatrina
Summary: Deep in space a lost world is attacked, only four survivors of this amazing race exist, having fled after the death of their world. Now hunted because of who they are, they must rely on a bunch of pirates to survive. YxYY SxJ MxYM BxR
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost Angels **_

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone…yup it's me again…and I have a new story to give everyone… be kind… this is entirely AU so don't shoot me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters herein… they belong to the talented Takahashi**_

Chapter 1

Deep in space a hidden race of creatures exist, living in peace so deep that they did not know what to do when war came to them. The creatures tried to fight back, but not having weapons beyond swords and knives they were defeated. Most of the race was sentenced to death, genocide was too kind to describe the slaughter that occurred. Those who were not slaughtered were enslaved. Only four escaped the enslavement, four teens that carried the only powers of their people. Jonouchi, the clown of the group and the head guardsman's son. Malik, the more unstable one, and the only living tombkeeper. Ryou, the soft spoken one, and the head healer and priest's son. He was also the only living relative of the prince. And Yuugi, the king's only son and the kindest soul in existence.

Jonouchi tugged on Yuugi's hand as he ran behind Malik and Ryou. The pair in front of him panting harshly in the heavy smoke and sulfur smell coming off the burning cities and fields. Another shout was heard from the people trapped in home and in the streets. Yuugi tried to cover his ears as he felt the pull upon his soul. Royalty and their families can feel the soul of the people and land as if it was their own. If some one was cruelly ripped from existence it would pull deeply upon their souls. Malik stopped as he looked down the corridor near a tomb his family watches over. He motions them to follow as he runs down, Ryou moving to take Yuugi from Jonouchi. The pair of smaller teens were pulled into the tomb as the door sealed shut.

The intruders appeared no sooner than when the door shut, shouts to find any survivors coming clearly through. Jonouchi and Malik held Ryou and Yuugi close to them as more shouts of pain came from the people of the land. Yuugi's silver tears falling down his cheeks as he buries his face in Malik's chest. Ryou's own bluish tears also falling down his pale cheeks. The cries and shouts continued on for days before everything became deathly silent. Malik handed the younger to Jonouchi as he moves to look outside. Towns smoldered as body were strewn every where. He didn't seen any of the intruders and noticed their ships gone. He motions for them to exit and follow him. He leads them down the hallway and to a hidden hanger bay. Jonouchi moves into the ship as Malik and Ryou strap the young prince in. The manage to leave their planet, but are soon to find out that they will be hunted for what they are.

This is where our story begins…a few years after the massacre of Tenshi.

A sleek ship with the name Dark Magician on the side glides through the dark of night. The captain of said ship paced the bridge. His ebony hair outlined in crimson swayed with every step he took. The gold-blond bangs framed his face, others shooting up into the spiky locks. His crimson eyes looking around as he listened to the guard's report. His companions all rolled their eyes, well all but one that is. The one who didn't roll his eyes focused cold sapphire eyes onto the captain, a pale hand coming up to run through cinnamon locks. The pair goofing off were also the troublemakers of the group. One held stark white hair and cruel blood red eyes, the other blond hair with cold lavender eyes.

"Yami stop pacing and sit your ass down" the brunet ground out.

Yami stopped pacing and sent a glare to the other, "If you want to keep your tongue where it is then back off Seto"

Seto scowled, but wisely shut his mouth. He knew when Yami was in one of his moods, any threat he made would be carried out. A ball of ebony haired energy came running into the room. He hugged the angered star captain, who looked down and sighed.

"Mokuba what do you need?" he asks the youth.

"We picked up something on the sonar Yami" he says smiling, "A new ship. Has all he neato bells and whistles too."

Bakura perks at hearing this, "A new ship huh. New toys to torture?"

Mokuba shrugged, "We picked several life forms on board, but there's one problem. The Sennen Eye is in the area."

"That damned slaver Pegasus…" Marik said with a growl.

The ebony haired teen nodded, "We are sure he has also picked up on the ship."

Yami walked to the captian's chair, "Mokuba set a course to intercept this ship. If it can be plundered then we will do so."

"Yes Captian" Mokuba says smiling.

Mokuba ran to the navigator's post, plotting the course into the ship's computer. Seto moved to sit at Yami's side, he monitoring the ship's course. Bakura and Marik ran to their rooms to prepare for the taking of the ship. The Dark Magician glided through space, as silent and as deadly as it's namesake.

The small ship moved through the cold of space, it's destination unknown. The passenger's inside were worried about on of the group. Ryou ran a hand through silvery locks as he lays as hand on Yuugi's forehead. The prince's ebony, red-violet, and gold locks splayed out on the pillow his head rested on. Ryou shakes his head as he leaves the room, heading for the galley to find something to eat. Jou looked up from his meal as the silver-white haired teen came in. Malik was laying on the extra table and jumped up to help the exhausted teen to the chairs.

"How is he Ryou?" Malik asks as he hands the teen a glass of nutrient juice.

Ryou shook his head, "Not well. The royalty were close to the people and planet, feeling their emotions and pain deep in their souls. Yuugi is ill from this and I'm afraid that we may lose him. I am a talented healer, but there's only so much I can do with what we have here. And he's getting his wings."

"Damn I forgot about that. We already had our's, but Yuugi's grew late. Sugoroku warned us that it was supposed to happen soon." Jou said.

"Exactly. I have him sedated for now," Ryou told them, " But his fever is high. He needs proper medication and treatment…"

Malik hugs Ryou, "He'll be okay Ryou. He's a fighter and you are treating him the best you can." Jou said.

An alarm went off, causing the three teens to run to the bridge. Malik growls out at what he saw. The slaver ship, Sennen Eye, was nearly upon them. Pegasus had been tracking them since their first run in and ever since he was determined to get the four Tenshis for himself, seeing as they carried a high price at the slave markets.

"Kuso…" Malik growls out, "Alright it's time to test out this ship's speed once again."

Ryou ran from the bridge and into Yuugi's room to secure him in the bed. Malik switched the autopilot off as he slips into the pilot's seat. Jou jumps into the co-pilot's seat, monitoring the slaver ship and it's location. Malik typed something into the computre and suddenly they shot forward. The slaver ship's captain, Pegasus G Crawford, ordered his crew to follow them.

Malik maneuvers the sleek ship around asteroids, trying to lose the other one. A second ship appeared on the radar, Malik barely avoiding a collision as they came into view. The smaller ship moves around the larger salvage ship as it continues to move slowly into view.

"Malik they are trying to snag us with a tractor beam," Jou informed the light blond pilot.

"I know, I know," Malik said as he moved the ship into a sudden dive to avoid a collision with an asteroid, "Damn it… I can't shake the slaver ship and the second one is just as annoying."

Jou nodded, "There, into that area of asteroides. It's just big enough for us, but not the other two ships."

Malik nodded as he flew the smaller ship into the crevice made by the asteroids. The slaver ship broke off, no long chasing after them … for now anyways. The second larger ship stayed stationary while a pair of smaller ships were dispatched to follow after them. Jou informed Malik, who in turn increased their speed. The insane way he was currently flying made Jou clench his eyes closed tightly. Soon they broke free of the crevice and into open space.

"Jou get ready to jump to hyperspace," Malik said.

"Are you sure about this Malik?" he asks.

"We need to get away from those smaller ships, and now…." he says to the sandy blond, "We've dealt with the slaver ship before, but I don't like this new one."

Jou nodded, "Alright… ready here…" he said.

One of the smaller ships started firing upon the sleeker ship. One shot hit their right engine, shorting it out. Jou jumped up and ran to the back of the ship, trying to clear away the smoke from the shorted out engine panel. He started to try to bring the engine back online so they can escape. Malik tried to get them into position for the jump when the second engine shorted out. He ran to the back, grabbing Jou before pulling him into Yuugi's room. The healer looked up, scared as Malik moved to open the hidden compartment. Jou picked up Yuugi and waited. Jou handed the pale, sick teen to Malik before he jumped in, Yuugi being passed down next. Ryou followed with Malik bringing up the rear. The compartment was warded to block their life signs from any and all computer scanners. The teens felt the ship get caught in the tractor beam. The trio that was awake stayed silent, waiting…

Mokuba looked at his computer sensor's in shock, "Yami I just lost the life\ signs on the ship."

"What?" Yam shouted out, "Get Bakura on the com… NOW!"

Seto keyed up the com, "Bakura here. What is it Yami…"

"I told you not to take out the ship, just disable it," Yami shouted out.

"We did. We're brining it back now," Marik chimed in.

"Then why are all the life signs gone then" Yami responded.

"Not a clue. You have faulty sensors shrimpkins," Bakura came over the com.

"My sensors are perfect. I lost the signal right after the second engine went down." Mokuba said.

"Get the ship here and then I'll deal with you two later" Yami ended the conversation.

A few moments later the ship was safely placed within the larger ship's belly. Bakura and Marik shut down their ships, hopping out as Yami appeared. The pair cringed upon seeing the dark glare on the captain's face. Yami moved towards the ship, his hand gliding over the sleek, cool hull.

"Beautiful. The speed, the sleekness… it's a work of art. Whoever made this ship was a genious. I have never seen anything like this before." he said, "Seto search the data base for origin of the ship. Mokuba start working on the computer in the ship and download everything to the Dark Magician's memory."

Mokuba nodded as Seto moved to the council to start the search. The two fighters were trying to get into the ship, but found themselves unable to. Yami moved to the door and looked over the mechanism. He smiled as he punched in a series of numbers and was rewarded with the soft sound of a lock clicking free. Bakura and Marik glared at their captain as the door slid open. The other's followed behind, Mokuba waiting outside until he's given the all clear. Yami moves through the first hallway, the lights coming on via motion sensors.

"Yami I caught a brief glance of a life form then it disappeared again," Mokuba's voice came over the com.

"Where at?" Yami inquires.

"It was to fast to actually pin point it's location," he says.

Yami stops for a moment, "Bakura, Marik head down the hallway to the left. Try not to destroy too much in your search. Seto to the right."

The trio all nod before heading down their appointed hallways. Yami moved down the center hallway, finding himself on the bridge of the ship. He looked around hoping to find out where it came from. Bakura and Marik began their search in the cabins. Bakura rifled through one closet are finding strange robe-like garments.

"So who do you think made this ship?" Bakura asked as he tossed more garments on the bed.

"Don't know. Who ever it is sure wears weird clothes though," Marik said holding up one of the garments.

"Who knows…" he said as he moved down the hallway.

A flash of light blond hair ran down the corridor. Bakura shot at it, hoping to stun what ever it was. The sound of gunfire rang through the hallways. Marik ran after the blond blur, aiming another shot at the creature. A shout of pain and the scent of burning feathers permeated the air.

"You got it. You sorry son of a bastard. That was my catch" Bakura said as his com crackled.

"What are you baka's shooting at?" came Seto's voice over the com.

"We caught something," Bakura said.

"You mean I caught something," Marik said kneeling down next to the pile of feathers.

Marik moved the wings aside to expose the face and suddenly gave a cry out. Lying on the floor unconscious was a near duplicate to Marik. Bakura came to his side and stopped, shocked as well.

"Whoa ... A mini Marik" Bakura said.

"What's going on down there…" Yami's voice came over the com.

"Nothing… We found the occupant of the ship is all. We're coming out with it. We'll need a medic though," Marik said as he picked up the surprisingly light teen.

"Alright take it to the infirmary and post guards around the room," Yami said as he finished his look around, "Mokuba get in here and start working on the computer."

The raven haired boy ran in and sat down at the council. His fingers began to fly across his portable as he reached out to hook up a line to the ship's main frame. Yami left Mokuba alone at he and Seto left to take a look at the creature Marik caught.

_Ending Notes: whelps peeps that's all for this installment of Lost Angels. Read and review soon and I'll post another chapter…_

_Thankies_

_JK…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lost Angels **_

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone…yup it's me again…and I have a new story to give everyone… be kind… this is entirely AU so don't shoot me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters herein… they belong to the talented Takahashi**_

Chapter 2:

Yami looks over at Seto as they walk from the hanger bay, "Give me your thoughts on that ship in there" he says as they walk.

Seto shakes his head, "The workmanship on that ship isn't too advanced, but it seems as if it has a mind and life of it's own. It could possibly sentient or at least programmed to appear to be such" he tells the captain.

Yami nods as he continues to walk, pausing only for a moment to tell a few of the younger crew to get back to work before continuing one again. Seto glances over knowing the shorter captain had something on his mind and wouldn't reveal it until the moment was right. Yami's thoughts were wrapped around the reason for the Sennen Eye to be chasing that particular vessel. It just didn't seem like something Pegasus would do. His brow furrowed as his thoughts drew deeper towards what was found on the ship. They approach the medbay quickly stopping at the sound of feral growls coming from within. Seto pulls out a his gun, setting it to stun as he and the captain approach, more or less cautious of what they would find within.

"What in Ra's name is happening?" Yami growls out as he moves to enter into the room, just as one of the guards is thrown through.

Seto and Yami look at each other before moving inside only to narrowly avoid a table heading their way. The pair dive down and hide behind an overturned examination table just as the other one crashes into the wall. Yami looks around, seeing Bakura unconscious on the floor, a bleeding gash at his temple. The captain of the Dark Magician moves quickly to where Marik was crouched behind another table. He was not happy with this turn of events when he saw that even Marik carried a few battle wounds.

"What in the seven hells is going on in here? Why wasn't I notified?" he demands.

Marik looks up, "That creature woke up and started shouting out in some type of bird language or something then things started flying" he says.

The creature growls again, wings flared out as his pale lavender eyes glow fiercely. Another table is thrown in their general direction as Seto moves next to Yami. He attempts to take aim only to find that the creature was protected by other tables and equipment circling his body. Yami attempts to move toward it, staying low to the ground, only to be pushed back into the wall by an invisible force. The captain was sufficiently dazed at the moment leaving Seto and Marik to deal with the creature.

"We have gotta stop it" Seto growls out.

Marik glares at him, "What do you think we've been trying to do for the past hour!"

Yami shakes his head as he tries to shake the darkness from his vision. He moves away from the wall, trying to make his way past the crouched pair to the teen. The tri-haired male has his hands out in a sign that he meant no harm. Malik hisses and flares his wings again at the approaching captain. Marik blinks as Seto moves to tackle Yami down, thinking the captain had finally lost all his marbles.

"Yami…get you ass down here" he snaps out as he finally makes a tackle.

Marik looks over and places himself between the pair as Malik says something What do you want with me?

"How?" he asks realizing that he understood what Malik was saying, "Just calm down before something bad happens to you"

Malik hisses in surprise as he narrows his eyes How do you understand…release me you monsters.

Marik moves closer to the other watching him closely, eyes lowered a bit so as to not challenge or frighten him further. Yami and Seto watch Marik as if he was insane. The older male knew this was right, some how, some way he knew. It was as if instinct was taking over his thoughts as he continues towards the creature. Malik didn't know what to make of this as he hisses, but doesn't make any move to attack. He flares his wings when Yami tries to approach with Seto's help. Marik looks back and shakes his head for them to stay back.

"Young one…would it be better if no one was here?" he asks softly.

Malik growls softly and nods No one…you only he says.

"Yami, Seto, get everyone out and into the second medbay. I'll meet you there" he says as he continues moving.

"Are you insane? You'll be killed" Yami says.

"I'll be fine. I know I will" Marik tells them, "Trust me"

Yami frowns but nods, "Very well you have one hour then we return" he grounds out.

He motions for the remaining guards to grab up Bakura as Seto helped him from the medbay. Marik waits for them to leave before moving towards Malik, closing the remaining feet quickly. Malik was still wary, his wings flared still in his fear.

You….you all monsters he says, this time the voice appearing in Marik's mind, You kill…you kill people…

Marik shakes his head, "We don't kill unjustly" he says, "I swear to you"

Malik stares into Marik's eyes then nods, You not kill? You shot, but no kill?

"We don't always kill. We rather not kill unless they are a threat, even then we won't kill" he says, "Take now, if we wanted you dead you would have been."

Malik shakes his head as he falters a moment, Why?

Marik moves to Malik's side, "You are hurt and exhausted. Let me take you to get help" he says as he moves to rub the other's wing.

Malik looks up as he nods his head a bit You help…you stay? he asks softly.

"What is you name?" he asks softly.

Malik blinks sleepy eyes Malik… he yawns a bit.

"Marik here" he says, "Sleep now then I'll bring you to the infirmary. But you must not harm anyone. If I am gone I **_will _**be back" he says.

Malik nods as he yawns again, Okay

Marik nods as he continues to rub the wing, noticing that the other was starting to fall asleep. When the creature had fallen asleep he picks him up and moves down the hall to the other part of the infirmary/medbay. Yami looks up from one bed as Marik comes in. He reaches for his gun wary of the creature sleeping soundly in the older blond's arms. Marik shakes his head as he moves to lay him down on a bed, Malik shifted at the loss of the warm arms. Marik moves away and motions for a medic to look over the other.

"He says his name is Malik" he says to Yami and Seto, "He was frightened that we would kill him"

Marik watches as the doctor injects a sedative into the teen, Malik wincing and whimpering a bit. He sighs as he turns to face the captain and first mate. He yelps as another medic starts to work on his wounds.

"Did you find out anything useful?" Seto asks as he glances over at the teen.

"Not yet. How's Bakura?" he asks.

"A bump on the head. He's sleeping now" Yami says, "When your patched up head to the radar room and check for the Sennen Eye"

"What ever" he says before stalking out.

"Something up?" Seto asks the captain.

Yami shakes his head, "Just wanting to make sure we won't have any more surprises is all."

"Hn… alright. I'll head to meet up with Mokuba in the computer room to check out what he found" he says.

Yami nods before also leaving behind Seto. The pair parted ways in the hall.

Jonouchi continues to pace the room, Ryou sighing as he watches him pass by them for the umpteenth time. The older teen growls as he suddenly punches the wall, causing the ship to protest to the rough treatment. Ryou winces as he shakes his head at the antics of the blond.

"I knew it. I shouldn't have let him go. Now those demons have him and who knows what they will do to him." he growls out as he punches the wall again, "They'll probably enslave him"

Ryou frowns as he sighs, "He'll be fine. He is one of the top warriors in your classes afterall" he says then sighs, "He's getting worse. I cannot help his wings birth without the possibility of losing him. The chance for infection is too high. We need to find help"

"I know" Jou says softly looking down at the young prince, "Hold on Yuge'" he says.

Ryou continues to try and cool Yuugi's burning fever, "Dark prince" he moans out softly.

"Huh? Ry' is he okay?" Jou asks the healer.

Ryou nods as he moves to stand for a moment, "He's dreaming. We need to get my staff and your sword before they find them."

Jou nods, "I know. After the raven haired demon leaves I'll go and get them" he says.

Ryou shivers as he feels odd, 'No…I'm not like my cousin he thinks to himself I cannot be effected…please no

Jou looks up as he notices his friend's sudden silence, "Ry you okay?" he asks.

Ryou shakes his head, "I'm fine now" he says to Jonouchi.

Jonouchi moves from the room, heading down the hall silently as he looks to see if the demon had left and found him gone. He sighs as he moves towards his and Ryou's rooms, grabbing up the sword and dagger there and the staff from Ryou's room. He couldn't touch Yuugi's crown or staff because it was protected and only the royal family and relatives of the royal family can do so without being harmed. He then moved into Malik's room grabbing his scimitars. He grabbed his shadow cloak as well before returning to the room. Ryou looks up as he moves into the room and sighs when he spots the cloak.

"You're going out there?" he asks softly.

Jou puts the cloak around his shoulders and nods, "I have no other choice. We can't let them take Malik from us now can we. That and I'll try to locate a healer for Yugi"

Ryou bites his lower lip, "Please be careful" he says as he holds his staff.

"You know me" he says with a smirk.

"That's exactly it…I do know you" he says.

Jou just sticks his tongue out, "Stay here and stay quiet." he says as he sobers up, "I'll be back quickly.

Ryou watches his friend slip out the door and then sighs. The white haired teen moves to Yugi's side again, trying to cool his fever gently as he sighs softly.

Jou moves down the halls of the ship, staying to the shadows as he pulls the hood over his face now. The blond moves silently through the halls once he leaves the ship. He stops a moment to check something before he continues on his way hoping to not run into any crew members, though if he did it wouldn't be much to elude or even take them out. He sighs as he finds the ruined medbay and smirks a big as he sees the damage he knew that Malik had done. He was he strongest with mental attacks and this was definitely his handy work. The sound of an alarm suddenly ripped through the hall as he stops, waiting to see what was going on and hears the shouts of various crewmember as they move to take care of a mechanical problem. He hears a voice that sounded like the one that took Malik and sees him run out of sight quickly. Jou moves after him then stops, blending into the shadows as he removes a long, thin, yet strong dagger and wraps his arms around another, placing the dagger a his throat with a smirk.

_**Heheh… welps all… that's all for this chapter of Lost Angels. Tune in next time for another chapter and see just what will become of the one Jou has and what will become of the others.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**JK-chan**_


End file.
